The Liberian Candidate
"The Liberian Candidate" is the seventh episode of Unnatural History. Henry meets his friend and rival, Tomba from years ago, who is staying in D.C. while his father, Samuel Tolo runs for president of Liberia. However after a number of assasination threats to him, they think that Tomba might be behind them. 'Summary' Henry and the gang follow a blood trail leading to the set of a school movie. Due to this Uncle Bryan sends, Henry and Jasper to football practice. Maggie comes to boss them around as told by the Coach Couch. However as they begin Henry finds his "brother" Tomba. Tomba is Henry's friend and rival from years ago when Henry used to live in Liberia. Tomba announces he is staying in D.C. while his father, Samuel Tolo, is running for president of Liberia. Henry, excited by this, decides to catch up with him. Later at Tolo's meeting at the museum he drinks champagne and faints. The gang look at the liquid but do not see how or why it caused Tomba's father Tolo to faint. Henry and Jasper search through an old warehouse. After hearing noises a big box falls directly on them, and almost kills them. They escape not hurt. Henry sets his hammock and lets Tomba live with him in Henry's room. As they catch up, Tomba remembers the old times and tells Henry that he wishes his father, Tolo would spend more time with Tolo. Tomba states that ever since Tolo went running for president of Liberia he had less time to spend with Tomba. Henry comforts him and tells him he'll try to get his father to spend more time with him. As Tolo looks through the museum they find a quilt that they want to open. As Henry opens it for him a cobra, comes out of the cabinent. With Tolo, afraid of it, Henry uses his skills to have the cobra spray so it he can get it in a basket. Henry's is sucessful and Tolo thanks Henry much to Tomba's dismay. Henry, Jasper and, Maggie talk on how there have been so many assasination threats on Tolo that they turn suspicious on Tolo's bodyguard, Riggins. They question him about this but states he only wants Tolo safe. At night, Henry and Tolo play mancala before they go to sleep. As they sleep, Tomba hears a cell phone ring and tries to suffocate Henry with a pillow while he's sleeping. Jasper hits Tomba, knocking him out, with Henry thanking Jasper for saving him. They speculate that Tomba might actually be tring to kill his father, Tolo. As they question him, Tomba replys that he would never do such a thing and says he does not remember it and states that Henry has changed; he wasn't who he was back in Liberia. At football practice, Tolo decides to watch the football game in an effort to spend more time with Tomba. As Henry and Jasper get ready, Tomba hears a cell phone ring and traps Henry and Jasper while, Tomba goes to give his father, Tolo a football with a bomb planted inside it. Maggie saves the boys while Henry figures out that whenever Tomba hears a ringing sound he tries to kill his father but does not know what he was doing. Henry, races to Tomba before he gets to Tolo. Jasper steals the ball, throws it to Henry, and kicks it in the air keeping Tolo safe. Tomba realizes what he was doing and states that one of Tolo's U.S. campaign manager was behind this all along. The agent gets arrested and Tomba apologizes to Henry. As Tomba, Tolo's son and new agent, goes back to Liberia so he could spend more time with his father, he asks Henry if he would like to come back to Liberia. Henry declines, saying that he has to be here, in D.C. however they will see each other again one day. After Tomba and Tolo go back to Liberia, Henry is cast as the zombie killer in the movie he interrupted at the beginning of the episode. 'Gallery' images.jpg123456.jpg|Henry and Jasper at football practice. images.jpg987.jpg|Henry and Jasper with Tomba. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Tamba Tolo (Dewshane Williams) *Samuel Tolo (Conrad Coates) *Coach Couch (Gavin Fox) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Bone Jam" - Jeff the Brotherhood 'Fact Check' *Why do cobras spit their venom? Answer: African zebra cobras spit their venom to defend against predators. Once sprayed, a victim can experience severe burning and even blindness. *FACT: Cobras close their eyes when they spray to keep from blinding themselves. *Are Blood Diamonds real? YES: In countries like Angola, Sierra Leone and Liberia; raw diamonds are being mined illegally and sold to fund rebel groups. *What is Mancala? Answer: Mancala is a wooden board game that's been played for thousands of years. Some believe it is the world's oldest game. *FACT: Today there are hundreds of different variations of the game. 'Trivia' *The title of this episode is based of the film "The Manchurian Candidate." *This was Jordan Gavaris's favorite episode to shoot and to watch. Category:Episodes